


Careless Whisper

by babydraco



Category: Bible - Fandom, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Tanakh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, School Dance, power of madonna, sex in a field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydraco/pseuds/babydraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In semi-contemporary  Los Angeles,  Jonathan drives David and Michal  to a 1980s themed school dance while wrestling with some truths he just learned about David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is taking place in a contemporary setting, it's actually not a Kings fic or anything. It's something I was apparently working on just before that show started airing. I discovered it in an old folder on my computer, I guess I never finished it, but I felt like it *deserved* finishing. I've set this story at the time I think I started writing it.

“You have to help us,” David said. “You like, actually remember the 80s.” He was wearing white chinos, a white t shirt and an open white suit jacket, along with sockless loafers. Michal had swiped bright pink and electric blue eyeshadow over her eyelids, which made her look like a vintage Barbie. 

“I was nine when they ended,” Jonathan laughed. “But I’ll do my best. You have to roll those sleeves up to your elbows, first.” 

Jonathan grabbed big handfuls of Michal’s frizzy hair and pulled it into a ponytail, secured with an elastic band against the side of her head. 

“This is a side ponytail. A highly underrated 80s hairstyle. Too bad we don’t have any Aquanet,” Jonathan said, vigorously spritzing Michal’s hair with non-aerosol spray. “This lacks stickiness. It should be like coating your hair in glue... and stink up the room.”

“I can’t believe people used to put that in their hair,” Michal said. “Or how long it must’ve taken to get dressed.” She’d put on a short ruffled and flared rah-rah skirt made of gold lame and fuchsia tulle. Under that she wore black fishnet stockings and hot pink pixie boots. Her top was a black lycra tank under a short gold jacket. To top it off, she was wearing three or four chunky plastic bangles in hot pink and black on each arm, and matching big hoop earrings. 

“You look totally vintage Madonna,” David assured her. She snorted, but blushed when he wasn’t looking. 

“Look at you, just like what’s-his-face from that movie,” she said. “Well, I’m gonna wait downstairs. ” And she bounced out. David didn't watch her leave like you might expect. Jonathan reached over and popped David’s collar for him. 

“Why haven’t you asked her out yet?” Jonathan asked. 

“I did. She’s my date tonight.” David shrugged one shoulder. 

“I mean, dance dates don’t really count,” Jonathan said. “You have to spend money on her and go someplace other than your school.” 

“I smell a fix-up,” David said. His eyes danced. “Not that I mind,.. I guess.” He spun around and sauntered out. Jonathan sighed and grabbed his car keys. Michal and David were already in the back seat of Jonathan’s black Jaguar. Jonathan started the car and headed for the school. 

“Can I drive?” Michal asked. 

“No,” Jonathan said. 

“Why not?” 

“You know you’re not allowed to drive for two more weeks because of how you abused the privilege last time.” 

“What was I doing that was so bad?”

“Misha, you were drag racing. And you almost totaled your car, ergo, you have no car, ergo, you are not allowed to drive this one.”

“Ergo?” David asked. 

“It’s that fungus that made everyone in Salem go crazy back in the olden times,” Michal said. 

“You’re making that up,” David said. 

“Like you’d know if I was.”

“It’s coming out of your mouth, so it must be wrong.”

“Well, everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie, so whatever,” Michal said. She turned her head and stared out the window. Glancing in the mirror, Jonathan noticed that David actually looked a bit stung by her words. Michal wouldn’t want to hear the truth, so how would you even phrase it? 

“The fungus was _ergot_ ,” Jonathan said after a few minutes of silence. He pulled into the parking lot of the school’s field house and cut the engine. Michal grunted something. 

“Are we gonna do this?” David asked. 

“Well, I’m not wasting this costume,” Michal said. “I had to schlep all the way to Melrose for it so you’re gonna walk me in there and we’re gonna dance and smile and pretend you’re not an ass.” 

“Well, why don’t we just make up then?” David snapped. 

“Fine!”

“I’m sorry!”

“I’m sorry too!” Michal spat. 

David grabbed her hand and they strutted across the parking lot, king and queen confidently approaching court, the strains of “Let’s Dance” pounding through the building’s windows. Jonathan followed at a slower pace. The lights in the big room were dim, with spinning strobes hanging over the dance floor. A group of metal folding chairs sat off to the side, near a couple of refreshment tables. Every student had done their best to mimic the 80s, or at least their hazy idea of what that meant: Jonathan was the only person not in a costume of some type. Leaning against the wall, Jonathan watched David and Michal doing their impression of 80s dance moves to “Train in Vain”. He felt a little like a chaperone, an out-of-place teacher. A boy dressed as Steve Urkel even asked him class he taught. 

“Why aren’t you Walking Like an Egyptian?” David asked, bopping over to him as the song changed. He had a paper cup of punch in his hand and pulled on Jonathan’s arm. “C’mon.” 

“I’m not getting sucked into your vortex,” Jonathan said.

“What?”

“I said that out loud, didn’t I.” Jonathan blinked. “I mean, that thing you do where you dazzle everyone around you until you’re the only thing they think about and you slept with my dad.” 

“It’s not like I meant to do that,” David said earnestly.

“Meant to? So you slipped and fell into bed with my dad by accident?”

“Why is it your business? Plus, if you wanna get technical, we started on the couch. And we were also up against the wall and on the floor.” 

Jonathan shuddered at the mental imagery. “I don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

“Who says I’m going to? And you say that like the only outcome is that he’ll hurt me. You didn’t even consider that maybe I’m bad for him.”

“You don’t play games with my father,” Jonathan said. “You don’t play games with my father because you’ll never win.” 

“You make him sound like Tony Soprano,” David replied, slurping his drink noisily. “Is he gonna have me whacked? ” 

“You’re already whacked,” Jonathan said, “if you think you can keep this going while simultaneously pretending you're into dating my sister.”

“Maybe you could stop trying to keep me from being happy.” 

“I’m not.”

“Right,” David said. 

“David…” 

“He went after what he wanted,”David said quietly. “I really admire that. And I didn’t get the impression you had problems with another guy being in the picture.”

“Yeah, if the other guy isn’t my dad,” Jonathan said. “Because he’s going to destroy you.”

“I didn’t even know you were serious. It’s not like you asked me out.”

“I sorta figured it might be inappropriate, you're barely legal. Something Dad apparently didn't worry about.” 

“Exactly,” David said. “Are you as inhibited in bed as you are everywhere else?” He tipped his head to the side adorably and grinned. It sort of devastated Jonathan. They were all just _kids_ , why were they in such a hurry to give that up? Before he'd come back to LA on leave, a unit containing a number of his friends had been decimated by a skirmish in Fallujah. There was time enough for grownup things. 

“Go dance with my sister.” Michal waited hopefully on the dance floor, the disco ball spinning slowly over her head and casting showers of sparkles over her clothes while The Cars wondered plaintively who was driving them home tonight. David walked toward her and put his hands on her waist; she slid her hands up to his shoulders, and it was like no one else mattered. Jonathan slipped out quietly. 

He leaned against the bricks and took deep breaths of the crisp fall air. A few kids came out to smoke, and he moved away from them to sit on the football field, because their conversations would either make him laugh or depress him. The music changed to a Madonna ballad. Someone sat next to him on the grass, he recognized the slightly citrus-y cologne..

“Hey,” David said. 

“Did you leave Michal alone again?” 

“She's in the bathroom with a gaggle of other chicks. Look, I've been thinking-”

“Yeah?” Jonathan turned his head, and David kissed him. Jonathan reacted to the shock by guiding David's quick, clumsy effort into something slower and softer. Jonathan pulled back and searched David's eyes. David's breath hitched. “Don't talk, okay?” Jonathan said. “You'll just lie and I can't deal with that.” 

I see you through the smoky air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare

David pulled Jonathan down on top of him. They traded urgent kisses as Jonathan unzipped his pants and then David's. David tilted his hips to rock his half hard cock against Jonathan's , moaning into his mouth. 

“Oh my god,you're so _built_ ,” he gasped. 

“What did I say about not talking?” But Jonathan turned his head away to smile at the flattery. 

You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that

Thrusting forward, pressing kisses against David's forehead, and hair, and neck, Jonathan was besotted and _lost_. David hooked a leg around the back of his thighs, pulling him closer, hands scrabbling at his shoulders. His breathing changed to a low, desperate whine. 

I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this

David came first, he squeezed his eyes shut when it happened. He wrapped a warm hand around Jonathan's hardness and finished him off, Jonathan's hips jerked as he spurted into David's palm. He shifted his weight off David, who lay there looking somewhat surprised and baffled. 

It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

“You okay?” Jonathan asked. David nodded and rested his head on Jonathan's chest. Jonathan wiped David's hand with a tissue he found in his pocket and then, feeling a little guilty, tossed it off into the darkness. 

“I don't want you to go back to Iraq,” David confessed. 

“David-”

“Did you know?” He snickered a little. “Your dad cast me in that war movie he's producing? It's just a supporting role but I guess I'll be playing soldier while you're out doing it for real. Maybe you can help me train.”

“I'd love to,”Jonathan told him. Jonathan's phone beeped, indicated an incoming text. He groaned and reached for it.

WHERE RU ASSHATS? He could picture his baby sister standing there with her arms crossed, tapping one foot impatiently. 

“Who is it?” David murmured. 

“It's her. We should go back.” Jonathan would have to find some way to make it up to Michal, he wasn't sure he could even look her in the eye.


End file.
